The Tower Missing Scene Epilogue
by MzRenai
Summary: After Elizabeth's inquiry John tries to find out from Ronon and Teyla what went on in the village.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "The Tower" and continues from my _'Critical Mass Epilogue_'. The first two lines of dialog you recognize are from the show.

*O-O*

Smiling Elizabeth asked, "They didn't offer you King?"

With mock humility John answered, "I turned that down too."

Grinning they gazed silently out at the ocean.

Interrupting the silence John mused, "Ronon seemed to take his celebrity in stride, but Rodney was a bit put out."

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically, so Sheppard continued. "With the people of the tower all gaga about me and the villagers following Ronon, Rodney felt a little left out. Seems the villagers believed that Ronon stopped the drones. Because, after the altercation they had worried more soldiers would come and well, Ronon didn't appear that concerned. Then the villagers asked what would happen if the Lord Protector sent more lights and Ronon said something like 'They'd deal with it'. Meaning the team or me and McKay but..."

"The villagers thought that meant Ronon and Teyla." John shrugged. Elizabeth added a bit ruefully, "Rodney will get over it."

Sheppard snorted, "Yeah. Let Ronon have some of the ..." he was going to say women but realized Ronon hadn't taken advantage of any hero benefits, plus Elizabeth might not appreciate such a statement; so he switched quickly to, "fame."

Elizabeth looked at him funny, obviously she knew that 'fame' was a last minute replacement but she was willing to let it slide. "What do you think the altercation was? Or do you think the Tower Soldiers had orders to take them?"

John gave her a blank look, so Elizabeth continued. "I don't think either one of them would have put you and Carson at risk nor the villagers. Probably the guards tried to arrest them and with you having already been taken..." Weir drifted to a stop.

John's mind was spinning so he gave a lazy, "Yeah." Had there been an altercation? Why would they lie? Because he had ordered them to stay low, but he was already captured in their minds and Rodney wasn't answering the radio... What was their plan then, Teyla certainly wouldn't have traded the lives of all those villagers for... John gave Elizabeth what hopefully passed as a lazy smile, he needed to talk with his team. "See ya later?"

"Of course." The seed had been planted. John would discover what happened and if need be report back to her.

*O-O*

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was sore. He had just been 'sparring' with Ronon and trying to get more of an answer to Elizabeth's question. He should have known indirect wouldn't work with Ronon. Course, Ronon could have cut him some slack, it had been obvious that John was dancing around the subject.

Ronon had just grinned and continued to beat him up until John had called it quits and as he was dragging his sorry ass out of the gym; Ronon gave him the tiniest bit of information. Like that would coax him back for another beating. No way! He'd send Lorne and some guys to entertain Ronon; he was going to find Teyla, John should have seen her first, far less painful.

*O-O*

John finally caught Teyla in the hall, "What happened out there Teyla?"

No explanation was needed, she could tell by John's face what he was referring to. Internally calming herself, Teyla set about to tell the truth and keep Ronon out of trouble. "It is as I said in the briefing Colonel. After the Lord Protector had already fired a drone and taken you, Ronon was attacked by several men."

John stepped in front of her, blocking Teyla's way, his face calculating, it wasn't often now that she used his rank instead of his name when they were alone. "Rodney said the two of you were thinking of planning a revolt, even after I gave orders to lay low."

Indignant, Teyla straightened and looked John in the eye, "We had Colonel, but neither Ronon or I would gamble with your life and Dr. Beckett's in such a careless fashion. Ronon was attacked by _four guards_, one was killed in the struggle that followed."

"So out of the blue, they just decided to go after Ronon? He didn't do anything..."

Teyla interrupted, "You should ask Ronon."

John continued as if he hadn't heard a word, "You didn't get attacked and yet you didn't help him?"

"Ronon did not require my help." Teyla didn't like the crowd that was pretending they weren't lingering in the hallway and hissed, "What do you want me to say Colonel?"

"I just want to know what happened. All Ronon would say is that 'soldiers are meant to protect' and that 'the tower guards were dishonorable', something about serving judgment on the guilty." Teyla was squirming, course you had to know her really well to tell... "Something did go down!" whispering now John continued, "What happened Teyla?"

John gave a stern look to the loiterers and Teyla began softly. "A female villager was attacked by the lead guard, no one in the village came to her defense. Ronon acted justly; I just did not expect a Satedan Judgment."

At John's questioning look, Teyla continued still whispering. "Ronon only disabled the first three guards upon their attack; then turned with a blade of one of the fallen. The lead guard charged Ronon with his own blade and Ronon... was the victor."

Teyla's face made it clear that she thought Ronon could have disabled the lead guard as well, without sustaining injury, but that was obviously not Ronon's way; nor would she be losing much sleep over the fact that the guard had been 'judged'.

John nodded in acceptance of what she had not said. "Not like you could have stopped him, besides the guard deserved it." Teyla smiled serenely, yep no lost sleep for either of them!

"Now, see that wasn't hard. Definitely spinnable as self-defense... Wait! You said you didn't expect, but you don't appear that surprised."

Teyla wasn't about to revel that she had unknowingly participated in a Satedan Judgment on Belkan so she redirected the conversation. "By Sateda's old laws Ronon has acted honorably; have not you and Rodney both said that violent criminals are put to death on your home world? Would you have had us standby and ignore the villager's plight?"

"No, no. I probably would have jumped in just like Ronon did, after all that's how we got in trouble in the first place... although I doubt I would have been the victor without any backup..." definitely not, feeling how sore he was from sparring.

"I would have come to your aid, John."

Was that a giggle? Did Teyla even giggle? John decided to use his own redirect. "Just curious, after the altercation did you have a plan to save the rest of the villagers?"

Serious again, Teyla explained. "At first we thought to send them to the other villages, but it was feared the Lord Protector would take his cruelty out upon all the villages. Ronon was leading those willing to fight if more soldiers were to come. The rest we were going to send to the ring and hide; one was to dial so I could speak with Elizabeth by radio. We had hoped for Major Lorne and the others to come through with jumpers to help in the defense, incase Rodney was unable to shut down the drones. However, the attack came quickly and there was nothing to do but stand."

John nodded, it was a good plan considering that things had gone fubar in a blink of an eye and he told Teyla so, she did her serene head nod thing and turned to go. "Teyla, you could have told me."

"I believe I did John." and she continued down the hall.

Somehow, even knowing that his team had kept information from him, John felt a bit of the lesser so he called after Teyla, "You know they wanted _me_ and Ronon to come back and help!"

Teyla didn't even turn around just gave him a jaunty little wave... damn she was laughing at him.


End file.
